pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dweevil
The Dweevil family is the species of enemies in the Pikmin games that look like small spiders. They pick up bodies of dead creatures or treasures to mimic them. The most famous member of the species is the Titan Dweevil. The name may be derived from the real life insect, a weevil, which however looks more like a beetle. Anode dweevil Mandarachnia volticula The Anode Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. It is a yellow dweevil that when agitated by attacks, it will emit an electrical discharge that will immediately electrocute and kill your Pikmin without a chance to save them, thus making it one of the most dangerous common Dweevils. It also picks up dead foes and treasures, which is common to all Dweevils. This suitably makes Yellow Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well, but take great care. Caustic dweevil Mandarachnia sulfurnid The Caustic Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. This Dweevil picks up any treasure or enemy body it can find. Caustic means corrosive, and this may portend to the fact it releases water. It is a blue dweevil that when agitated by attacks, it well release a blast of water that will attempt to drown out your Pikmin. This suitably makes Blue Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Fiery dweevil Mandarachnia napalmens The Fiery Dweevil is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is the most common dweevil in the game. Dweevils like to pick up treasures and defeated enemies and put them on their bodies. When there is something on their body, they can't be damaged by Pikmin or pilots until the body or treasure is taken off. To take off the body, you just have to throw Pikmin on the Dweevil's body or punch it many times. It is a red dweevil that, when agitated by attacks, will release searing flames that will catch your Pikmin on fire. This makes Red Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Munge dweevil Mandarachnia pungetis The Munge Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. This Dweevil is commonly seen retrieving bug bodies and treasures. It is a purple/pink dweevil that when agitated by attacks, it will release a poisonous gas that will poison your Pikmin. This suitably makes White Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Volatile dweevil Mandarachnia explodus The Volatile Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. They resemble walking bomb-rocks except that they are dweevils. Unlike other Dweevils, they will start to detonate as soon as they start walking. They are also known to drop from ceilings. The only way to kill it is to run and wait for it to detonate, although if you are in peril you may use ultra-bitter spray to petrify it and then kill it. You will at least get nectar, or possibly spray. It is also the only enemy that can die in the Piklopedia. Titan dweevil Mandarachnia gargantium The Titan Dweevil is the last boss in Pikmin 2. It is a larger version of smaller Dweevils, and only gets its powers from the fact that it has several appliances on it that it uses.In the last dungeon of the game at the very bottom in the Dream Den, Olimar and The President find Louie sitting on top of a mound of treasure. When they approach the mound, however, it reveals itself as the head of the Titan Dweevil. It then starts to attack. The Titan Dweevil, before it rises up, resembles a pile of treasure. Sandy Dweevil The Sand Dweevil is a dark yellow dweevil with dark yellow eyes. It acts like any other dweevil, it can pick up treasures and runs away from enemies. This dweevil will shoot a cloud of sand which suffocates all Pikmin. Since no Pikmin are immune to sand, they'll all be suffocated. You could easily call them back with your whistle before they die. Chill Dweevil The Chill Dweevil is a dweevil that defends itself by releasing chemicals that freeze upon contact with open air. The freeze lasts for but a second, as the ice will break shortly after. It is identified by its pale blue, nearly white skin. It has black eyes. It should be dealt with only with Cyan Pikmin or another type of Pikmin resistant to its icy attacks. Like many other dweevils, it will pick up objects and use them to defend itself. Webber Dweevil The Webber Dweevil is a subspecies of dweevil, rather like how the bulbear is a subspecies of bulborb. It is larger than the other dweevil varieties and stands about as tall as and has the same legspan as an Armored Cannon Beetle. This enemy hides in large spiderweb growths that appear to be the same that contain the Burgeoning Spiderwort plants. Berserk Dweevil The Berserk Dweevil is a gigantic version of the dweevil subspecies called Webber Dweevils, rather like how the Giga Bulbear is a gigantic version of the bulborb subspecies, Spotty Bulbear. Frosty Dweevil it is like the chill dweevil. it is light blue with pink eyes and it attacks by blasting a cold wind wich only the torquise pikmin can resist. when pikmin get hit by the cold wind they freeze for a second then the ice breaks and the pikmin die Construct Dweevil The Construct Dweevil is an odd dweevil. It can build and destroy structures, sometimes using items it carries. It has very hostile relationships with the Volatile Dweevil, them often fighting eachother with bomb rocks. Chronos Dweevil Chronos Dweevil is a hardcore boss that has electric powers and 4x the size of a Titan Dweevil. Category:Dweevils Category:Creatures with no known family